Service providers frequently provide video on demand (VOD) content to customers. The VOD content may include movies, TV shows, etc. The service provider may provide an option for the customer to rent or purchase the VOD content. If the customer rents the content, he/she typically must watch the content within a fixed time window, whereas if he/she purchases the content, he/she is allowed to watch the content at any time and any number of times.